Las vueltas de la vida
by Nybras
Summary: Ryoga x Ukyo. muchos años despues de la historia orginal, estos dos personasjes vuelven a encontrarse, como manejaran las cosas luego de un pasado que los unio gracias a sus amores no correspondidos, nuevos sentimientos mezclados con los antiguos.
1. Cambio de habitos

FICTION (Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.)

Capitulo 1

Cambio de hábitos

Se despertó agitado, bañado en sudor como tantas veces. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, otra vez esa angustia que no abandonaba su pecho se sentía tan cansado, tan vacio, había podido conciliar el sueño luego de varios días de no hacerlo, no sabía muy bien el porqué de aquel insomnio que no lo dejaba tranquilo que amenazaba con desequilibrarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba, si es que eso fuera posible, quizás se debiera a ese sueño recurrente. No, sueño no pesadilla, era como si su subconsciente supiera que cada vez que lograra dormir un poco los fantasmas de su pasado volverían de aquella forma para atormentarlo. Aun así luego del despertar abrupto, lleno de pánico de cada mañana luego de que sus ojos no pudieran evitar el cerrarse, no lograba reconocer que era lo que lo perturbaba tanto. Solo podía distinguir el color rojo y una sensación de caída libre.

Sentado en su tienda de campaña mirando el muro de tela frente a él, Ryoga se encontraba solo, con toda la calma que pudo juntar y sin darle más vueltas al asunto restregó su rostro somnoliento para así poder empezar su faena del día. Como pudo saco su cuerpo de la bolsa de dormir y decidió ver como estaba todo afuera de ese mundo de tela que lo protegía por las noches, asomo su cabeza por entre el cierre de la tienda y vio con desgano que el día apenas empezaba a clarear muy lentamente como si, poniéndose de acuerdo con él, no quisiera despertar tampoco.

Salió y aspiro profundamente el aire a su alrededor, sintió el olor a bosque y el sonido de los pájaros que junto a él se desperezaban "la misma rutina de siempre" pensó, no había más que eso en su vida, solo él y la naturaleza. Algo de todo eso todavía le traía algo de paz, esa paz que no pudo encontrar en otro lado, ni siquiera en Nerima, mucho menos en Nerima. Y luego de pensar aquello sonrió melancólicamente, aquella paz que hace muchos años había sido completa ahora era invadida en parte por un sentimiento de soledad.

Quizo dejar de pensar un poco ¿de qué servía todo ese martirio constante? Sabía perfectamente que de nada serviría. Tomo agua del arroyo cercano, lavo su cara y aseo sus dientes para luego comenzar con sus ejercicios matinales de estiramiento y quizás luego un poco de entrenamiento básico solo para asegurarse de no perder sus reflejos, desde hace mucho que ya no tenía la motivación de antes esa que lo hacía superarse, y aprender nuevas técnicas, quizás lo hacía solo por costumbre o tal vez para no sentir que perdió también aquella parte de él, lo único que todavía lo unía con su pasado.

Varias horas más tarde se encontraba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol que le daba sombra mirando el cielo, solo observando detenidamente las nubes, el calor ya se sentía en el ambiente debes en cuando desviaba su atención a algunos pequeños animales que pasaban despreocupadamente frente a él, sin poder imaginarse que en el momento en que el estomago de Ryoga decidiera que era hora de almorzar aquel animalito que pasara justamente por allí tendría un final inmediato.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro

- Quizás deba cambiar de sitio, esto ya se está volviendo demasiado aburrido –Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, los estragos de la constante soledad ya estaba haciendo mella en su mente – Si, quizás sea lo mejor, hace varios días que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, me gustaría ver un poco de gente para variar – Termino por contestarse.

Ryoga tenía la misma vida, día tras día, recorría lugar por lugar sin un rumbo, errante, tratando que la vida le pase lo más rápido y lejos posible pero sin querer vivirla, no tenía sentido tratar algo distinto si su vida había, según el, quedada atrapada en Nerima la ciudad de su amada Akane.

Sin muchas ganas pero consiente de que era momento de un cambio aunque fuera solo de sitio junto su tienda, sus demás pertenencias, las acomodo en sus mochila de viaje y emprendió su caminata, que seguro seria de días por culpa de su poco por no decir nulo sentido de la orientación, hacia la próxima ciudad sin saber que su futuro iba a tener nuevamente un verdadero cambio luego de tanto, tanto tiempo.


	2. Nuevos Comienzos

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko takahashi)

Capitulo 2

Nuevos Comienzos.

Por fin había llegado, tardo el triple de tiempo de lo que tardaría una persona normal, él sabía perfectamente que su problema no era de una persona que se diría normal y estaba bien, al fin y al cabo ya había aprendido a convivir con eso y tampoco es que quisiese ser alguien del montón, tan poco fuera de lo común.

Se encontraba en las afueras de Ithabashi uno de los veintitrés barrios de su Tokio natal. Al llegar no pudo evitar pensar en ella, recordar era algo que no solía hacer o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo lo menos posible, sabía que no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar que en algún momento pudo haber considerado lo más cercano a un hogar; acompañado aquel recuerdo una pequeña brisa pego en su rostro y lo hizo estremecer, cerrando los ojos sintió como antaño su perfume aquel que lograba envolverlo y darle calor en las noches frías de Nerima, lo sintió, tan vivo, tan real, como si el viento quisiera guiarlo hacia el lugar que nunca debió haber abandonado. Se vio nuevamente en aquel cuarto, en aquella cama, junto a Akane que lo abrazaba y le daba las buenas noches a un cerdito.

Inmediatamente luego de esa imagen una ráfaga de viento lo aparto de su ensoñación.

Revisaba cada frasquito minuciosamente antes de acomodarlo dentro de su contenedor, era la milésima vez que lo hacía o a ella le parecía eso, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa, transpiraba como nunca, mas de una vez algún que otro frasco estuvo casi a punto de escaparse de sus manos, gracias a dios tenía muy buenos reflejos para evitar que sucediese, lo último que le faltaba en aquella situación era que uno de sus preciados frascos, especialmente preparados por su padre que contenían las especies para sus otonomiyakis se rompiera. Quería irse lo antes posible, ya no quería demorar un día mas y si eso llegara a suceder tendría que esperar a que su padre le enviara uno nuevo y no solo era un lujo que en esa situación no podía darse sino que, entre su carta de pedido y envió de su padre, tardaría más de una semana en llegar, además que estaría sin especies hasta ese momento y cada uno de esos frascos era imprescindible para los famosos otonomiyakis de U'chan que tanto le gustaba a sus clientes, sin ellos no podía abrir su negocio ni en Nerima ni en ningún otro lado.

Termino, por fin, después de todos los inconvenientes, de poner casa frasco en su lugar sanos y salvos, cerro el contenedor y lo cargo junto con las maletas en su camioneta que había comprado con los ahorros de los últimos meses, cerró la puerta trasera y casi sin pensar miro al cielo, era un hermoso día de primavera, quien hubiera dicho cuando llego allí a esa pequeña ciudad que iba a tener que irse así, sin despedidas, sin lo que vino a buscar, pero con montones de recuerdos, risas, llantos, amigos, enemigos, amor, desamor, todo absolutamente todo lo encontró en Nerima, hasta la resignación. Entendió que nadie compra su destino por mas promesas de su niñez y locuras de su adolescencia, entendió que el amor no es algo que se prometa sino que se entrega y que sucede sin explicación alguna, por fin supo que era hora de comenzar con su vida, dejando el pasado atrás, y para eso debía marcharse, la vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Ukyo sonrió, un poco con tristeza pero mayormente con esperanza, algo bueno lo esperaba, ella lo presentía. No, lo sabía.

Regreso a la puerta de U'chan, cerro por última vez aquel local y lo miro suspirando tratando de alejar el cansancio y las dudas de los últimos minutos. Así sin más dio media vuelta, se subió y arranco su vehículo decidida a avanzar nunca a retroceder, nunca a estancarse, siempre hacia adelante. Mientras se perdía por las calles evito desviar la vista al espejo retrovisor


	3. Hogar dulce hogar

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko takahashi).

Capitulo 3

Hogar dulce hogar

Cerró la puerta de la camioneta con un movimiento rápido, que alivio sentía de poder estirar las piernas, le había tomado un poco más de cuatro horas llegar a destino, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que pasar por varios pueblos y que en uno de ellos se detuvo a comer algo, había hecho un muy buen tiempo. Sonrió satisfecha de pensar que su nueva aventura comenzaba con el pie derecho, solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran así.

Se encontraba parada frente a su nuevo hogar, delante de ella la puerta principal de lo que sería su restaurant, vio los candados que se encontraban corroídos por el oxido de los años he intento con mucho esfuerzo abrirlos.

-Fiuu… - suspiro secando su frente – Tendré que cambiarlos cuanto antes, no puedo perder este tiempo cada vez que quiera abrir el local – Pensó en vos alta Ukyo.

Tras varios intentos el candado logro ceder, no sabía muy bien con que se encontraría, ese local pertenecía a una amiga de su padre que había aceptado muy amablemente alquilarle a un bajo precio, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en el centro y aquella ciudad era muy conocida por su conglomerado de gente. Aun sabiendo todo esto la amiga de su padre había tenido a bien dárselo por casi el cincuenta por ciento de su valor real, algo que Ukyo agradecía puesto que con el gasto de la camioneta a penas pudo juntar para completar la mudanza. Por todo esto solo pudo agradecer cuando su padre le escribió contándole la buena nueva, enviándole las llaves, la dirección a donde debía enviar el dinero todos los meses, y un muy poco detallado aspecto del mobiliario. "y bueno, qué más da, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes." Pensó en ese momento.

Ansiosamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

Mas allá de polvo, mucho polvo, las cosas estaban bastante bien. El local era bastante espacioso, en el medio había un corredor que daba directamente al mostrador, a ambos costados de este corredor había varias mesas diseminadas con cuatro sillas cada una puestas ordenadamente arriba de cada mesa. Noto alguna que otra mancha de humedad en las paredes pero supo inmediatamente que no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Camino por el corredor notando dos puertas una de cada lado. "seguramente serán los baños de damas y caballeros". Decidió echarles un vistazo mas tarde. Paso el mostrador adentrándose a la barra de la cocina, se alegro al ver la pancha de metal que se extendía alrededor de ella, eso le proporcionaba un gasto menos en el acondicionamiento, la cocina constaba de varios utensilios, un par de hornallas junto a una larga mesada y algún que otro poster de un gatito colgado de una soga pidiendo ayuda o un calendario de hace más o menos cinco años. Se sintió feliz por la primera impresión pero aun le faltaba una cosa por ver, al final de la cocina una escalera caracol algo oxidada la esperaba para darle paso a la parte del mobiliario que le faltaba.

Su padre le había comentado que no solo se trataba de un local sino que contaba de un pequeño departamento en el piso superior, eso le daba un plus al trato. En algún momento llego a pensar si su suerte realmente estaba cambiando.

Subió la escalera, pensando que no le parecía demasiada segura y que en un futuro debería cambiarla. En el piso superior se encontró con dos puertas, se aventuro en la primera a su izquierda y con sorpresa entro en el baño, nada del otro mundo, un inodoro, un lavatorio y la ducha, abrió a canilla del lavatorio buscando agua, por suerte pareciese que no había ningún inconveniente.

Cerro la canilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta que quedaba en medio frente a la escalera, abrió y con gusto vio la habitación como en todo lo demás había mucho polvo pero le dio gusto ver una cama de dos plazas para ella sola una mesita de luz con su velador y un pequeño armario para su ropa era todo lo que había y por suerte todo lo que necesitaba.

Listo, no había más y no quería mas, ahora debía bajar y comenzar a desempacar, limpiar arreglar, y si todo salía como lo planeado hasta ahora, dentro de dos o tres días U'chan volvería al ruedo. Si definitivamente las cosas estaban resultando muy bien para ella.


End file.
